


Waterpark

by smoaknsnow6



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaknsnow6/pseuds/smoaknsnow6
Summary: A trip to a waterpark on a summers day makes Caitlin a bit panicked
Relationships: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Waterpark

It's been hot in Central City lately, there have been little to no meta alerts. Barry had remembered he read something about a new water park down town. He quickly grabs his phone and sends a text to Team Flash.

The text read "There's a new water park downtown. Wanna go? Saturday say 10 a.m." The responses started coming in quickly, except for Caitlin. She left them with with no response.

Hours passed and still no response. Barry started to get worried. His train of thought kept bringing him to the conclusion that she was hurt. Barry waited till the next day to start worrying. He woke up to the sound of a buzzing phone. It was Caitlin, she was saying that her phone was off and she'll go.

Saturday had arrived and Barry couldn't wait to get in the water. They entered the park and wanted to go on the family ride first. No one knew about Caitlin's fear of drops. While everyone began heading up the stairs Barry noticed Caitlin had fallen behind.

"Cait, are you coming?" Barry asked with excitement. Barry began heading in the direction of slide, when he felt Caitlin's hand touch his shoulder.

"Barry." She said softly "I can't go up there. I have an undying fear of drops."

"You guys coming?!" Cisco yelled from the top of the first flight of steps. He started heading up the next flight. "Man this is sooooo dope. I'm calling it 'the Waverider'."

With patients and lust in his voice Barry responded "Cait, you'll be fine. If anything happens you're with The Flash." Caitlin laughed. "And if you get scared just hold my hand." Caitlin smiled.

"Lets catch up to them." She said. They ran up the steps and got on the ride. Caitlin thought she would be scared, but instead ended up having a lot of fun. "Let's go again" said Caitlin.


End file.
